


A Daughter of the Everlight

by Elennare



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Rondel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Pike's thoughts when Wilhand comes to take her to live with him.





	A Daughter of the Everlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the "light" challenge at [community profile] fan_flashworks . Also for the "Identity" square on my bingo card.

A daughter of the Everlight?  
A new path laid before my eyes -  
I hear through my stunned surprise  
Wilhand state this is my birthright.  
  
A challenge to which I must rise,  
In spite of childish fear or fright.  
A daughter of the Everlight?  
A new path laid before my eyes…   
  
It’s what I want - to do what’s right,  
To learn, to grow both strong and wise.  
As dark night turns to gold sunrise,  
I see my future, clear and bright:  
A daughter of the Everlight.


End file.
